Ode to an Open Heart
by MisterP
Summary: A short poem with a few verses that illustrate the feelings of both the Salon Maiden and the boy with the Pikachu following their seperation after their battle. AbilityShipping, AshxAnabel, SatoLila
1. Anabel's Hope

_Ode to an Open Heart (Anabel)_

I will never forget that decisive rematch I had with him…

A young boy with an open heart and an ambitious dream…

With a cap on his soft black hair and that cute Pikachu on his comfy shoulder…

Supported by many friends of both young and old, cheering on for his dream…

My short hair stood up on end, my lilac eyes gazed with sparkling admiration…

My crystal heart twittered and ached, melting from his dedication for Pokémon…

But while his kindness and innocence had attracted so many and I…

His heart was open, yet his mind was not…

* * *

My heart was very open like his, calling out his wonderful name…

It desired his attention to bloom and grow like a flower in the rain…

That silly boy can't even tell when that flower sings happily…

And he still doesn't know that my heart sings for him…

Nobody can be perfect in this world, not even I for him…

But I can understand what compels his stubborn, closed mind forward…

His blazing aura, so warm to the touch, represents his passionate dream…

So until the day he reaches his dream, I will wait for him with an open heart…

* * *

**Yeah, so this is actually the first time I tried out poetry on my own. Usually I write poems for English class, but if I wanted to be a decent writer, I've got to learn to think outside the box. So aside from adventurous stories and one-shots, this is the first poem I've written. As its title suggests, this is an ode to an open heart with Anabel's thoughts about Ash after he left the Battle Tower. I know that Ash has an open heart, but a very dense mind, which is why it seemed fitting. Anyway, I know most poems don't always have to rhyme, but the whole thing, the words and the emotions, just came to me. Just consider this another going-away present from me before I leave for college at August 21.**

**If this was actually good in your standards, maybe I could do one in Ash's POV on how he felt about Anabel after leaving the Battle Tower. That way it could be a coupling set.**

**If you would please review, it will be appreciated. Your feedback to this poem is welcome. I won't bite… much. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Ash's Regret

_Ode to an Open Heart (Ash)_

I still wonder how much it would've made a difference if I could have seen…

If I was just capable of reading her heart before I left the Tower…

To simply listen to the serenade of the Salon Maiden's delicate aura…

And yet I still could not sense a single brilliant emotion…

No matter how much she opened her beautiful heart to me…

My own insular, simplistic senses just could not perceive…

Even with my awesome aura radiating valiantly in my soul…

My only true loss to her was failing to see her true role…

* * *

Sure she comforted me and possibly adored me for who I am…

Admiring my iron will and steadfast motivation to be the best…

I usually sweep through challenges like a brisk wind in her lilac hair…

But it was just only two days that I've known her so well…

Her natural ability to feel others' emotions is totally amazing…

Without an arrogant ego to cloud her perfect mind…

Even with a strong golden heart as open and pure as mine…

I still have a long way to go before I can read her open heart again…

* * *

**Well, this is Ash's POV as he left Anabel and the Battle Tower, reflecting his inner thoughts before he would go back focusing on the next goal in his journey to become the best. Not much left for me to say, but that's what I believed he had felt somewhat before moving on in his journey. You'd think that after all this time that Ash would still be childish and impulsive. With that said, should I make one more verse with the thoughts of Ash and Anabel combined as they finally reunite later on?**

**In this journey of life, we create something unique to be remembered by. Not only do I have a certain writing style for my stories that continuously improves overtime, but I guess I am also developing a sort of poetic style for myself with my own meter and communication of emotions, from starting one piece. I would like to think that I did just fine, but then this is where you curious readers come in and comment with your own opinions on how I am doing.**

**If you would please review, it will be appreciated. Your feedback to this verse is welcome. I won't bite… much.**

**Ciao!**


	3. Ability's Love

_Ode to an Open Heart (Together)_

I can finally see the ultimate progress in his striking brown eyes…

Even the cute Pikachu on his comfortable shoulder is overjoyed to tears…

He returned from his adventure at a faraway land to start anew…

And along the way, he had acquired an enlightened new mind…

I nearly fainted from excitement upon discovering his striking, matured growths…

But I know that I can still feel his powerful heart had remained open and sure…

When he finally could read my delicate heart, his aura blazed as passionately as mine did…

My happiness became eternal once he finally knew I love him with my open heart…

* * *

I can finally see through the cosmic universe within her shimmering lilac eyes…

Her sweet and forgiving nature knew no bounds, even when dealing with my own rash flaws…

I had finally returned to see the Salon Maiden in her faithful wait as I was just passing by…

A person could only imagine this shock of mine when I saw her own miraculous change through time…

There was just no way anyone could mistake her for a boy now…

Even I could hear her beautiful aura sing like a flower happily dancing in the wind…

Our growth upon separation made us both strong and I finally saw her heart for all it was…

Now that I know that she truly loves me, it would be fitting that I love her back with an open heart…

* * *

**I thank you all for taking the time to reading my first batch of poems. To tell you the truth, I actually had fun writing them as I got further into each of their heads. To me, Ash and Anabel would make a perfect couple. Innocent, yes, but given time their eyes can open up and see what lurks behind their individual visages and see each other for who they really are. After all, they do like each other and completely respect who they really were on the inside. Just check out the Battle Frontier episodes, even with the strange voice changes. I could go on rambling about how they're meant to be, but I'll just leave it at that for now. You should check it out and see for yourself how much they're meant to be.**

**If you would please review, it will be appreciated. Your feedback on this verse is welcome. I won't bite… much.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
